


Shut Up And Let Me See Your Jazz Hands

by i_write_absolute_trash778



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied Smut, Kissing, Leather Kink, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_absolute_trash778/pseuds/i_write_absolute_trash778
Summary: On the set of the "Na Na Na" music video, Frank has a very uncomfortable thing to deal with. It's even more uncomfortable when Gerard shows up.





	Shut Up And Let Me See Your Jazz Hands

**Author's Note:**

> How about a oneshot book to put all these fics in? Comment if you would like :)

I just cannot get over how good Gee's ass looks in those leather pants. I can't. 

It's wrong to think this about your best friend, your bandmate, sure. But so many others have been coming out, to their friends, their family, even people they don't know. And I admire their courage. I just can't seem to get mine up enough to tell Gee how I feel. And I don't have a crush- God, I hate that word- on Mikey or Ray or any other person we've worked with, even looking sexy as hell. I don't get worked up over them. I get worked up over _him_. And it's driving me insane. 

So when Gerard calls a water break, I grab a water bottle from the cooler next to the main camera, the standstill one, and sit down in an uncomfortable plastic chair. To conceal the sudden erection I've got, I hold the bottle gingerly above my hips. It works well enough, seeing that no one notices the odd way I've got it. Thank the stars. That's when Gee bends over to grab some water as well, and the pants stretch against the globe of his ass, showing off his of-course-absolutely-flawless physique. 

Okay, so maybe it's not flawless, but I think it is. I think it's fucking sexy, and- And Ray's tapping me, trying to get my attention. Shit. Have I been staring at Gee this whole time? Shit shit shit. The set's gone quiet, Mikey, Ray, and Gerard are looking at me, a tad confused. 

"Sorry, I lost my train of thought. Carry on," I gesture with the water bottle, forgetting what I was hiding. I look down at my lap and panic for a second, lowering my bottle quicker than necessary. The conversation moves on, with the Way brothers playfully debate over whose costume looks better. I almost want to say, "No offense, Mikey, but Gerard's hot and his ass is hot and his hair is hot and his this that and the other is hot so... yeah," but I hold my tongue. Ray uses this time to whisper in my ear.

"You popped one, Frankie," he whispers, a bit of understanding shining in his eyes. 

I flush. "No."

"You did. I saw." I flush again. "So who's the lucky gal? The director's intern? She's pretty cute, I don't blame you," Ray continues. 

"No, not her."

"Then the costume girl? She's hot too," Ray winks over at the director's intern that's looking over at us. 

"No, not her."

"If you must know, it's g _uy,_ not  _gal,_ " I rephrase my answer. 

"Oh," Ray says, nodding. 

"Hey, Frankie, Mikey thinks his red leather ass looks better than mine. Can you tell him off for me  _so I don't slap him?_ " Gee interrupts, staring lasers into Mikey's forehead.

"Don't give him the stare of death, Gee, you'll scare the shit out of the prop girl," the guitarist covers for me.

"Well, then, what do you think?" the red-haired singer demands. 

"I think you look just a tad better, but Mikey's got that red jacket working for him," Ray says. "What do you think, Frank?" 

"Same," I shrug, staring into my water. It's worse to gaze into than a beer. I need a beer.

"You okay, Frank?" Mikey asks, looking concerned. "You just don't seem like yourself today." 

"I'm fine. I'm going to use the bathroom, I'll be right back," I say, and excuse myself, leaving the bottle where it is. I'm just glad for an excuse to leave, if only for a moment.

 

I sit on the toilet seat, my head in my hands. I can't fucking take it! Every time we practice, or go out together, if Gerard's wearing his usual tight, leathery shit, I pop a boner. That's how it is. When did it start, though? I've kissed Gerard before, on stage, backstage, I kissed him on the cheek during the MTV music video for "I'm Not Okay", but never did it feel as awkward as I feel. My heart is thumping and my dick is aching. Fuck my life. 

There's only one way to get rid of this. 

I unzip the pants, the metal of the zipper feeling cold in my fingers. I take out my cock. Jesus, liberation feels amazing! I reach for the sink, wet my hand, and slide it down my cock, letting out a groan. Shit. Too loud. They'll hear. If they do I'm dead. Then I realize I don't have my gloves on, and they might get this done faster. so I dig in the pocket of my jacket to find one for my right hand. Once I do, I wet it a bit too, and slide it back down my cock. Shit. That feels amazing! I grunt a bit, and buck my hips, essentially fucking my hand for a decent amount of time, my mind in a lust-filled haze as I do so. I just wish it was Gee's hand on my cock instead of my own... 

To get this done quickly, I stand wobbly to my feet and hold my dick over the sink, panting as I do so. I graze my balls with the tips of my fingers and I'm gone. With a short, quiet cry of "Gerard", I spill into the sink. 

I give myself a moment to recover. 

 

When I exit the bathroom, Gee is right outside. 

"What the fuck, Gee?" I demand. I'm quaking on the inside. If Gee heard, I'll die. I'll do the dirty deed myself. Dead. If he did, how will he react to me saying his name when I came? 

"That was hot, Frankie," he murmurs, and I erupt into new levels of nervousness I didn't know I had. "Calling my name when you came? Bold move. If it had been anyone else but me..." He purrs, trailing his gloved hand down my cheek. He leans in and pressed a heated kiss to my mouth. I gasp, opening my mouth so his tongue can slip in. He presses me against the wall just outside the bathroom and grinds his clothed crotch against mine, leaving me with another erection. His tongue and mine swirl around each other in some intricate dance, and then... 

"Slut," he whispers in my ear, and swiftly leaves to go back to Mikey and Ray. 

 _Fuck you._  

**Author's Note:**

> Was that any good? This is my second smut and I want to know what you think!


End file.
